


罪人的告解

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [16]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, Blasphemy, Confessions, Creepy Dick, Dark, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Father Todd, M/M, Pining, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Tension, Stalking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: “原谅我，神父。我犯下了罪。”利爪如是说。Dickjay Week第八天：利爪/神父
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	罪人的告解

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confession of a Sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475219) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 晚到周我是最兴奋的，因为准备一天一个小众宇宙，今天是利爪神父！


End file.
